Secretos
by Valentina Amore
Summary: (one-shot) El krosmoz está plagado de ellos: inconfesables, vergonzosos, misterios… Hay miles y cada día se multiplican, tergiversan y complican. Pero, admitámoslo, siempre habrá que nos causen más intriga, como uno que implica a ciertos individuos con sombreros coloridos…


**Un corto one-shot que escribí hace tiempo y quise subirlo para compensar mi tardanza en el siguiente capítulo de "Volviendo del olvido".**

 **Esto** _NO_ **tiene nada que ver con el fic mencionado, es tan solo eso, un mero one-shot sin demasiado rigor histórico respecto a lo que a la historia de Wakfu se refiere.**

 **Disclaimer:** **El mundo del krosmoz no me pertenece, esto es propiedad intelectual de la empresa francesa Ankama. Debo aclarar que no me lucro con esta actividad.**

 **Palabras:** **1118**

Secretos

 _Siempre hemos querido saberlos todos ¿No?_

 _Nos hacían sentir tan poderosos…_

Desde los albores del tiempo, el Mundo de los doce se ha visto plagado de grandes e intrincados misterios, los cuales, han llevado a los grandes aventureros a emprender (o embarcar, todo depende de la situación o del aguante estomacal de cada cual) las más peligrosas y locas aventuras que hayan cantado los juglares de las cortes.

Pero hay pequeños misterios cotidianos sin resolver que, ya al verlos a diario, nos hemos acostumbrado a ellos, conviviendo con la intriga y la curiosidad que nos despiertan, mordiéndonos las uñas del estrés que nos provoca ver que la respuesta se encuentra al alcance de nuestra mano, pero, debido a diversas razones se nos es imposible retirar ese velo de misterio que cubre los enigmas.

Situaciones como esas se repiten diariamente en el mundo, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, alguien se encuentra cuestionándose las preguntas más repetidas.

Pues son muchas y de gran variedad, algunas como:

¿Cómo es un xelor sin vendas?

¿Cómo es la cara de los zobal?

¿Cómo es un sram sin traje?

Esas enigmáticas especies se pasean por las calles de las ciudades y pueblos despreocupadamente, ajenas a las miradas curiosas del resto de ciudadanos (y si son conscientes, parece no importarles mucho).

Pero claro, no todos los xelors llevan vendas, es por ello que el resto de las razas toman aquello como una simple tradición estética, como quien se pone un collar heredado de amuleto o una pulsera.

Y sí que se ha visto a zobals sin sus características mascaras. Es más, cualquier ocra puede ver la cara descubierta de un zobal si, en medio de una batalla, cuando el zobal se dispone a cambiar de mascara, pone toda su atención y su vista en los movimientos que ejecute para hacer el cambio.

Otra cosa es que después sobreviva para contar tal hazaña.

Y todos recuerdan a los sram en la Edad de los Dofus, cuando en vez de ir cubiertos con trajes de cuerpo entero como ahora, iban descubiertos, exhibiendo carne (o hueso) y siendo tachados de exhibicionistas por las demás razas. De ello todavía quedan pinturas que retratan el hecho y confirman que, aquello, es otra razón estética.

Pero no hay secreto más bien guardado que uno, el cual ha recorrido el krosmoz entero y ha sembrado la semilla de la duda en cada ser que allá podido observar el fenómeno. Su halo de misterio es tal que, se cree que si un día se llega a descubrir, al mundo lo sacudirá una gran catástrofe.

Se podría decir que aquella advertencia que ha corrido de boca en boca ahuyentaría a los más supersticiosos. Más todo lo contrario, el peligro y el riesgo tan solo han hecho que el apetito del saber aumentará en el estómago de los curiosos.

Lo que todo el mundo quiere saber.

La pregunta que sacude al krosmoz.

La duda sin resolver de todas las cabezas.

El secreto más bien guardado.

El misterio más enigmático.

Es…

¿¡Qué tienen los selatropes bajo el sombrero!?

¿Qué es eso que protegen con tanto recelo?

Que tanto miedo tienen de mostrar, lo que protegen con sus propias vidas como si quitarse esa prenda en público provocará la muerte instantánea. ¿Tan terrible es aquello que esconden bajo la suave tela? ¿Tan catastrófico sería el mostrar lo que guarda?

Al parecer si, pues nunca nadie que no fuera un miembro de esa especie o un dragón ha conseguido persuadir a un selatrop lo suficiente como para que este renunciara a su sombrero.

Se dice que tan solo un humilde posadero de Emelka ha sido testigo de la visión de un selatrop sin sombrero. Pero son tan solo rumores.

Los selatropes se pasean por su isla, sonriendo alegres, sin ser conocedores de que varios zuracarák apuestan sobre ellos y su cabeza.

Más de un tymador se ha embarcado hacía la isla con la idea de secuestrar algún lugareño y arrancarle la prenda, no hace falta aclarar que volvió a su guarida sin haber conseguido el más mínimo logro.

Incluso algún que otro xelor se ha visto con la tentación de utilizar su magia para acercarse a un selatrop y quitarle el sombrero mientras este estuviera bajo el efecto de su hechizo, pero antes siquiera de que el pensamiento terminara de completarse en su mente, tenían en frente al rey Yugo, observándoles de forma inquisidora, retándoles con la mirada a hacerlo y atenerse a las consecuencias, lanzándoles la muda advertencia de que acabarán unos metros bajo tierra.

El soberano de aquel pueblo ya es un tema a parte, el primer selatrop del que se tuvo constancia y el cual, ni a sus amigos más cercanos les ha enseñado lo que esconde en esas orejeras de sus gorros de vivaces colores.

Y al ver que intentar negociar con un selatrop para que este se quitara la prenda era nada efectivo (menos incluso que la idea de hacerlo por la fuerza, la cual aparte era dolorosa y con resultados nada agradables), muchos decidieron ir a hablar con los dragones, aquellas criaturas ligadas por estrechos vínculos a los selatropes desde tiempos inmemorables.

Os podéis imaginar cómo quedó aquel pobre infeliz que se atrevió a hacerle tal pregunta a un dragón. La humareda se vio desde el otro extremo del Mundo de los Doce y el olor a quemado inundó durante días el aire de los bosques de la isla de los selatropes. Más de una decena de sadidas fueron en auxilio de los árboles que habían estado demasiado cerca de la catástrofe y tuvieron que venir escuadrones de aniripsas especializados en quemaduras para poder salvar los restos del estúpido cabeza de yopuka.

Aunque se desconoce si fue de esa especie.

Es difícil saberlo cuando lo único que quedó reconocible de él es un dedo.

Y aunque pudieron salvarlo, nadie fue a preguntarle si había conseguido algún avance, pues tan solo con la mención de las palabras "gorro", "selatrop" y "dragón", el pobre desgraciado comenzaba a gritar y a retorcerse.

Y es por ello que parece que la humanidad aún no se encuentra lista para conocer el secreto de tan enigmática especie, que es tan antigua como misteriosa y con tantos secretos como kamas hay en la mochila de un anutrof.

Pero en un futuro no muy lejano, en una batalla que se librará para decidir sobre la supervivencia o la erradicación de las especies que se confronten en ella, que cuando los puños que carguen armas se alcen, los sombreros caerán, mostrando en el campo de batalla el secreto más codiciado en el krosmoz, rebelando así una cualidad de los selatropes escondida de los ojos fisgones de curiosos.

 _Y será tan solo antes de la masacre, cuando los selatropes desplieguen sus alas_.

o. **o**.0. **0**.O. **O**.O. **0**.0. **o**.o

 **Soy consciente de que ha acabado con una pequeña teoría loca mía, pero en un principio esto no iba destinado al público y… Al considerarlo, no quise quitarlo.**

 **Para aquellos que sigáis mi historia de** Volviendo del olvido **lamento decir que estoy bastante lejos de terminar el siguiente capítulo…**

 **¡Adiós! Que tengáis un buen día/tarde/noche y recordad, si algo es secreto, es por alguna razón.**


End file.
